Standing in the Shadow
by livetogetherxdiealone
Summary: Being the younger sister can be tough, especially when your older sister is a fake. There comes to a point where it has to stop. Will she have the guts to tell her fiance that theirs another side to Lauren he hasn't seen? OC X Phil Brooks X OC
1. Intro

**I do not own Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. The OC characters are ones i've made up in my head. Comments are love. This is just an intro :) full chapters will be followed.**

Standing in the Shadow  
**Intro**

**Lauren's POV**_  
_I stayed behind them, as usual, as we headed back to the house. I watched them closely, still in complete confusion of how stupid Phil was to believe that this woman, my older sister, was such a saint. "You're an idiot.." Crystal slapped Phils arm playfully. "You say that now, but wait until we get back to my place." Phil chuckled.

I must've rolled my eyes quite a few times today. I had to admit, I had a crush on Phil, I liked him even before Crystal and him met. Of course that was when i only knew him as 'CM Punk' on TV.

I think what bothered me most is how non-existant I felt around them. I loved my sister to death, but she was not all that she told people she was. She was a good sister for the most part, although she did miss my big 21st birthday last year, atleast she made it to the 22nd though. Part of me thought Phil deserved better, hell, Part of me wanted him to myself, why couldn't I get a guy like that? I don't drink or do drugs like my sister, well, I mean - like my sister claims she doens't do. Sure I'm 5 years younger than Crystal, but what did age matter? Phil was just 9 years older than me, he's 31, i don't think age matters much after you've reached 20...

**Crystal's POV  
**I love this man...he makes me happy. I stayed beside Phil as we walked hand in hand. I've made mistakes in the past, but i'm done with that. He doesn't have to know about them, after all, the past was the past...

I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Crystal Brooks!

**Phil's POV  
**In just two months i am going to marry this woman...i love her, she's my soulmate. I led her back to my house, along with her younger sister...I'll admit, sometimes it was a little annoying have Lauren around a lot. It was hard for Crystal and I to get a decent amount of privacy with her around. I did consider her a friend, but no one could compare to Crystal, I know everything about her and I trust her. The thing that makes me happiest is that we're both straight edge, we both live the clean life-style so I don't have to worry about her letting me down.

I couldn't help but glance at my beautiful fiancee every few seconds as we walked, she was ab out 5'7, gorgeous light brown hair and blue eyes, she rarely put on any makeup, which i loved, she didn't need it. Her face was narrow and thin with high cheekbones. The weather may have been cold, but her cheeks were always red anyway.

I'm so lucky, who could ask for a better future wife?


	2. Wasted

Chapter 1  
Wasted

Back at the house, Phil put together a delicious dinner for his soon to be wife and sister-in-law. He could cook, the guys would make fun of him and call him a woman, but they were just jealous that he could put together a fantastic meal in a matter of minutes.

After dinner, Phil headed up to the bedroom exhausted, he figured it was time to rest up before he was back to work.

**Phils POV**  
I miss my Crystal already, i can't wait til she comes back from work so i can hold her in my arms. I played with my sidekick and heard a knock at the door. Sluggishly, i made my way to the door and opened it. "hey.." i half-smiled grumpily at Lauren. She was looking for Crystal, how she didn't know her own sisters work schedule was beyond me. I wasn't too sure what job she even had, she didn't like to discuss it.

**Lauren POV  
**Thank goodness, he's almost ready to fall asleep, now i can bring my wasted sister inside. I muttered under my breath and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to find her laying on the front steps. "Your friends need to learn to take better care of you." I shook my head and led her inside as she screamed and giggled. "Shh.." i tried to quiet her down in fear of Phil hearing. I didn't want them to break up, but this was ridiculuos. Why pretend to be something you're not? She clearly isn't straight edge or anything close to it.

I led her up to the bathroom where she sat infront of the toliet with her head in it throwing up.

A few minutes later i looked up to see Phil standing there.

"What's going on?" He looked at me confused and down at Crystal. "Don't worry about it.." I smiled, she's just a bit under the weather, she doesn't want you to see her a mess.." I quickly shut the door on him and shook my head. "Once again, i save your ass.." i looked at her as she threw up again.

I helped clean her up and get her into bed a few minutes later, thankfully Phil was fast asleep.

"I'm not doing this anymore sis, i'm telling you right now." I whispered to her as she looked on confused. I shut the bedroom door and headed back to my own room.

This was getting tiring, it was time to finally tell Phil the truth...whether it was him finding out on his own or telling him, he was going to find out, i just had to figure out how...


End file.
